To Love or Not
by Lunarangel's Dark Flame
Summary: He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves...No one but himself, that no-good, lousy jerk!" "Aw, Flonne, I didn't know you cared."


Ladies and gentlemen, one of my newest obsessions. May I present…Disgaea! (Insert trumpets, flares, and various pictures of Disgaea characters)

Anyway, I wanted to start off with a story of my favorite pairing in this game: Laharl and Flonne! Just so we're clear, Laharl is my absolute favorite character. He's so cute! Don't tell him I said that. He'd Meteor Impact me to death.

Laharl: Damn right I would!

Me: Ahh! Where'd you come from?! And can I have an autograph?

Laharl: A. I'm me. I'm everywhere. B. No. C. HAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Me: You're so cool when you do your evil laugh.

Laharl: Yes, I am. Why are you pairing me with the damned Love Freak?!

Me: Because I support it and if you try and stop me, I'll optimism you into submission.

Laharl: I thought you liked me.

Me: I do but I like my stories more. I'll be nice though. Break my heart by doing the disclaimer.

Laharl: Lunarangel's Dark Flame—Your name is long _and_ stupid.

Me: Ending world hunger and poverty.

Laharl: Lunarangel's Dark Flame does not own anything Disgaea related, besides this story. Thank me.

Me: Isn't it 'thank god'?

Laharl: I'm the closest thing to god in the Netherworld.

Me: It's true. Enjoy! Also, this story is like five years after the game so anything that Flonne knows that she didn't know in the game, she learned during that time period.

* * *

Ah, the Netherworld. A flaming dimension of darkness and macabre. A place where demons, prinnies, and the occasional zombie can be found far and wide. We close in on the Overlord's castle, a place where peace and quiet— 

"You suck!"

--can never be found. Let's head inside to see the newest cause of ear damage inside the castle. Ah, our dear overlord, Laharl, and our precious fallen angel, Flonne, are having another argument.

"You stupid Love Freak! Can't you go ten minutes without spouting out something stupid?!"

"I don't believe you! Even as a fallen angel, I'm not good enough!"

"That sounds about right."

"Oh, Laharl, you…you…"

"'I…' what? Come on, Flonne. Say something."

Our sexy beauty queen, Etna, and our cute sinful human souls, the prinnies, merely stared at the sidelines while eating popcorn.

"It's always so much fun to watch them fight," Etna said.

"Still can't help but think that one day it will go too far, dood," the prinnies said.

"Oh, Laharl, I really thought you changed!" Flonne whined.

"I have changed. Before, I would have said much worse things," Laharl said.

"It's true," everyone but Flonne agreed.

"It's still not enough! You heard, Mr. Mid-boss! We're the knot between Celestia and the Netherworld! You're untying that knot!" Flonne yelled.

"I still don't even understand what the fuck he meant!" Laharl yelled back.

"Isn't it obvious, Prince? He wanted you two to tie the knot," Etna giggled. "Make sure I'm the bridesmaid."

A huge red blush spread across both the Overlord and fallen angel's faces before Laharl scoffed.

"Please, I would never date, let alone marry, this Love Freak in the rest of my—might as well be eternal—life!" Laharl said, crossing his arms.

Flonne merely looked at him before she held her head down. Etna and the prinnies just looked at the two.

"Uh, Prince, perhaps—"

"So…you'd never even consider it, huh?" Flonne whispered.

Laharl was about to retort before he looked at Flonne and stopped. Her eyes were holding back tears and she was slightly sobbing.

"Flonne…"

"Demons, I summon thee!"

Suddenly, many sexy demons started surrounding Laharl and he screamed.

"Save the animals!"

"Kindness is the future!"

"Reducing pollution!"

"Ahh! Flonne, get them away from me!" Laharl yelled, trying to run.

"No! They're your problem and just for the record, I would never want to marry you either!" And with that, Flonne marched off.

Etna and the prinnies continued to remain in the same spot. So, Flonne was pissed and gone while Laharl was being attacked by his two weaknesses.

"I'm so proud of her," Etna said before walking.

"Dood."

* * *

Flonne was all by herself, sitting in a beautiful field of flowers. After much begging and a tiny bit of threatening, Laharl had agreed to plant a field of flowers as long as Flonne was the one who cared for them. She found that it was a great place to come when she needed to vent. 

She knew what she did was wrong. Not only had she mercilessly attacked Laharl but she had lied…by saying she didn't want to marry him. That's right. Flonne may say she loves everything but that didn't mean she doesn't know what true love is. That didn't mean she didn't know what it meant when her heart always beats fast when Laharl walks by or she feels so happy whenever he actually says something nice to her.

She really did love him. He was even willing to risk his life for her. He seemed to be so different but somehow…he always ends up ruining the moment they have. Before they started arguing, they were having a nice conversation about going to Sacrifice Street but then he went all ballistic after she talked about them being alone together since Etna wasn't going with them.

Flonne merely sighed before she looked at her flowers. Plucking one, she began to pull the petals off one by one.

"He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves…no one but himself, that no-good, lousy jerk!" Flonne said, throwing the stem away.

"Aw, Flonne, I didn't know you cared."

Flonne's face completely blanched as she slowly turned to see Laharl with an impish grin on his face. With a bright red face, Flonne started stammering incoherent words while Laharl just looked at her in amusement. Laharl laughed before he sat down beside her.

"If you can't say anything sensible, don't say anything at all," Laharl said.

Flonne started to hyperventilate before she took in a deep breath and let it out.

"L-L-Laharl, w-what are you doing here?" Flonne said.

"Well, _after_ I got away from your evil attack of death…" Laharl growled with malice in his blood red eyes which made Flonne shrink a bit. "…I decided to find you and yell at you some more. So, I came and found you yelling at a flower because of me."

"Uh…for the record, how much of my conversation with that flower did you hear?"

"'He loves no one but himself, that no-good lousy jerk.' End quote," Laharl said.

"Good," Flonne sighed.

"Why? Did you say something else you didn't want me to hear, ya Love Freak?" Laharl said.

"…Yes, I did, like the fact that I'm tired of this, Laharl!" Flonne said with a rising voice.

Laharl merely stared in shock as Flonne started trembling despite the determination in her voice.

"Laharl, you act nice to me one moment and then you're mean. You were ready to sacrifice your life for me and now you act like that never happened. I'm still here for a reason, Laharl!" Flonne said.

Laharl gulped before he blushed and looked away.

"Back off! This is the way I am! I've been this way for centuries! You actually thought I would change after just five years?" Laharl growled.

Flonne looked down, remembering why he was that way and how long he had been that way. It would be difficult to change him back after he had been that way for so long, but still…

"You should be more consistent. Can't you be nice for longer than five minutes?" Flonne said.

"You're just a vassal to me. I'm never nice to my vassals," Laharl said.

Flonne huffed before she stood up which made Laharl look at her.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I don't care if you don't—Eh?"

Flonne stopped in mid-sentence and just stared at Laharl. Laharl just looked at her before he blushed from the attention.

"W-what's wrong with you? Stop looking at me like that," Laharl said.

Yet, Flonne continued to stare. After a few more seconds, Flonne reached her hand out and grabbed something from inside Laharl's scarf.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Laharl yelled.

He was about to move away before Flonne pulled out what she had grabbed. It was the pendant she had given to him. Thinking back on it, Flonne started to smile.

"You kept it. You've been wearing it and it hasn't hurt you," Flonne said joyfully.

Laharl's face turned red again before he snatched the pendant away from Flonne's hand.

"F-fool. It doesn't mean anything. I just kept it because...because…" Laharl was trying real hard to think of an excuse.

"…Because I gave it to you?" Flonne said mischievously.

"Exactly. Wait, no!" Laharl said.

"Because I mean a lot to you?" Flonne said; her crimson eyes filled with hope.

"Hell no! I just…I…" Laharl's face was burning and his antennas were twitching in mixed feelings.

"Because I'm more than a vassal?" Flonne said, advancing towards him.

"N-no," Laharl said, backing up. "It was just given to me and there was no point in throwing it away. Yeah, that's it."

"Laharl, lying is a sin. You don't want the pendant to burn you again, do you?" Flonne chuckled.

Laharl gulped and was about to run off before he was stopped by a wall of ice.

"You're not going anywhere until you answer the question," Flonne said.

Laharl gulped until he remembered that he was the Overlord. He turned around and smirked which caused Flonne's eyes to widen. She was sure she had the upper hand.

"So, you want to know what I think of you?" Laharl said.

"Well…that would be nice," Flonne said.

"Fine. I think you're stupid, annoying and I wish you could go ten minutes without spouting out your stupid love junk…" Laharl said bluntly.

Flonne merely stared at him before she sighed. That didn't go how she wanted. He was supposed to tell her that he thought she was…

"…but you're also pretty cute, evil and your love junk does mean something, every now and then."

Flonne's eyes brightened greatly before the wall of ice went away.

"That's all I wanted," Flonne said as she started to walk back to the castle.

When she walked past Laharl though, he grabbed her wrist.

"I don't care if that's what you wanted because I still wasn't done," Laharl said, tightening the grip on her wrist.

"Really? What else did you have to say?" Flonne asked innocently.

Laharl merely looked at her before he grabbed her arms and pulled her into a deep kiss. Flonne gasped into the kiss and before she could react, Laharl broke it. Smirking, Laharl licked his lips and flicked Flonne's forehead.

"Get it yet, ya stupid Love Freak?" Laharl said.

Flonne continued to just stand there and Laharl started to get a little worried.

"Hey, Flonne, you still alive?" Laharl said, waving his hand in front of her face.

Flonne blinked a few times before her knees buckled and she began to fall. Laharl caught her before she hit the ground and stared at the beautiful fallen angel in his arms.

"Hmm, I must be a better kisser than I thought."

* * *

All done. That is my first Disgaea fic. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did not, well, let me know why so I can improve. 

You wouldn't believe this but it came to me as I tried to think of a name for Laharl and Flonne. I thought of 'Floral' and then I remembered the whole 'loves me, loves me not' thing and went with it. Then I remembered that Laharl ends in 'arl' so Floral wouldn't work but I kept the story.

Oh, well. Thanks for reading. Bai-Bai!


End file.
